Younger Lover
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Junsu tidak mau berpacaran dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan Changmin yang lebih muda darinya? MinSu couple slight YunJae


Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan punyaku

Warning : (maybe) OOC, maybe(typos), (maybe) alur kecepetan, without re-reading

Cast : Kim Junsu 18 y.o, Kirin Senior High School student

Shim Changmin 15 y.o, Touou Junior High School student

Kim Jaejoong 20 y.o, Shinki University, Junsu's brother

Jung Yunho 20 y.o, Shinki University, Jaejoong's boyfriend

Park Yoochun 27 y.o, Singer, Actor

Kim Hyunjoong 17 y.o, Singer, Actor

Happy Read!

* * *

Younger Lover

"Jae hyung, minggir sebentar! Aku mau lihat SBS!" seruku pada Jae hyung.

"Huh kau ini tahu tidak suaramu menggangguku mendengarkan suara indah Hyunjoongie? Ini cuma sebentar, nggak kayak dramamu yang lama banget itu. Lagian kau ini, ngapain sih ngefans orang paruh baya begitu?"

"Wae? Suka-suka aku'kan? Daripada hyung? Suka yang lebih muda 3 tahun. Mending yang lebih tua 9 tahun'kan? Lagipula itu bukan paruh baya!"

"Yang penting tampan, suaranya bagus. Paruh bayalah! Lebih tua separuh umurmu berarti dia paruh baya, kalau seumur itu sebaya!" bantah Jae hyung nggak mau kalah, sampai nggak sadar kalau Kim Hyunjoongnya itu sudah selesai tampil kkk.

"Yoochunnie juga tampan, suaranya nggak kalah sama Kim Hyunjoong! Sini remote-nya! Udah selesai tuh Kim Hyunjoongmu." Balasku sambil merebut remote dari tangan Jae hyung.

"Eh? Ya! Kim Junsu! Gara-gara kamu aku melewatkannya'kan? Hu-uh! Awas ya, nggak ada jatah makan malam buatmu."

"Y-Yah j-jangan begitulah hyung, nanti kubeliin boneka gajah deh~"

"Sudah punya, dari Yunnie~ dari yang kecil sampe yang besar, dari yang pink, ungu, abu-abu, sampe biru."

"Uh, kubeliin boneka chibi Hyunjoong deh~"

"Eoh? Ada boneka seperti itu? Kyaa! Aku mau!"

"Ada. Masa' hyung baru tahu? Ish! Hyung, kau seperti fangirls saja." Ucapku iritasi.

"Hehe~! Kau memang dongsaengku yang paling baik dan paling imut." Ucap Jae hyung sambil mencium pipiku kemudian buru-buru kabur sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Aku tampan hyung!" amukku tidak terima, enak saja, aku ini tampan dan sangat manly, tidak imut. Tapi Jae hyung malah terkikik, sudah gila kali ya? Dimarahi malah ketawa. Ck ck. Mending aku nonton televisi lagi.

~…~

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku pulang sekolah menggunakan bis kota, sialnya bis kotanya sedang penuh, jadi aku tidak dapat tempat duduk. Huft… berdiri deh, nggak papalah, rumahku'kan dekat.

"Kau mau duduk? Duduk saja di tempatku, aku sudah mau sampai kok." Ucap seorang cowok yang… OMO! Dia tampan sekali! Dan tinggi sekali!

"Na… Noona?" ucapnya, ya ampun aku sampai nggak sadar kalau aku melamun dan mengacuhkannya. Tunggu! Dia bilang apa tadi? Noona? Sial! Dia tidak lihat kalau aku ini sangat tampan dan aku memakai rok eh celana? Jadi salah'kan…

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bukan noona, aku laki-laki." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, entah bayanganku saja atau bagaimana, aku melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ah mian hamnida. Aku kira noona eh hyung itu perempuan, hyung sangat manis, apalagi saat tersenyum tadi." Ucapnya membuatku tersipu. Eh? Kok aku nggak marah ya dibilang manis sama dia? Aku justru senang.

"Gwaenchana, jangan panggil aku hyung. Panggil saja Junsu, Kim Junsu." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Changmin, Shim Changmin." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku. "Ah sudah sampai, aku turun duluan ya~" ucapnya sambil turun dari bis.

"Ya, anneyong." Ucapku sambil memperhatikan tempat dia turun. Ohh jadi dia tinggal di sini… Eh tunggu, apa tadi nama jalannya? Omo! Ini sudah melewati rumahku! Buru-buru aku turun dari bis, membuatnya menengok padaku.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya padaku.

"A-Aniyo, h-hanya saja rumahku sudah kelewatan." Ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha! Kau ini lucu ya? Kalau begitu masuklah ke rumahku, nanti kuantar." Ucapnya mempersilahkanku masuk ke rumahnya. Aku pun mengikutinya berjalan masuk ke rumahnya tepatnya ke kamarnya. Hm… kamarnya luas sekali, dia pasti anak orang kaya, kenapa dia naik bis ya?

"Tadi kulihat ada mobil, kenapa tidak naik mobil saja?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku belum punya SIM" ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak buat saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Umurku belum cukup. Lagipula orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku membawa mobil." Jawabnya.

"Ohh…" Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa? Belum cukup umur. "Eh? Belum cukup umur? Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanyaku.

"15 tahun." Jawabnya membuatku menelan ludah. Oh my God sun! Aku jatuh cinta sama anak SMP? Apa kata kakakku nanti? Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Wae? Ada apa?" tanyanya membuatku menengok ke arahnya yang ternyata sedang ganti baju, ya ampun, kenapa badannya bagus dan dia tinggi sekali? Apa benar dia anak SMP? Tapi bajunya tadi memang baju Touou Junior High School. Ah bodoh kau Kim Junsu, tidak memperhatikan itu.

"A-Aniya, h-hanya saja, kau terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusiamu."

"Semua orang bilang begitu ko—"

"D-dan badanmu terlalu bagus untuk anak seusiamu." Ucapku lagi sambil memandangi absnya.

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya heran. Ck. Kim Junsu lagi-lagi kau mempermalukan dirimu, kenapa bisa keceplosan coba? Uh berhenti memandanginya Kim!

"Eum b-bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Ucapku salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, Junsu kamu sangat lucu." Ucapnya lagi sambil memakai kaos kemudian menarik tanganku. "Ayo kuantar pulang, pakai sepeda saja nggak masalah'kan?"

"I-Iya." Gumamku gugup karena ia menggenggam tanganku. Mati kau Kim Junsu, aku jatuh cinta dengan akan di bawah umur!

~…~

"Nah, jelaskan padaku siapa namja tampan yang mengantarmu pulang tadi, Susu?" Tanya Jae hyung menggodaku.

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Jangan bohong~ Kau tidak bisa membohongi hyungmu ini~''

"Memang bukan siapa-siapa kok, tadi kita satu bis, dia menawariku duduk karena mengira aku yeojya, lalu kami jadi ngobrol sampai tanpa sadar melewati rumahku dan malah sampai ke rumahnya, lalu dia mengantarku pulang. Itu saja." Jelasku

"Kalau begitu, dia buatku nggak masalah'kan? Tampan juga tuh. Tinggi lagi!"

"ANDWAE!" seruku reflex karena nggak terima, membuat Jae hyung memincingkan matanya menginterogasiku. "S-Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Ucapku mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri, dapat kudengar Jae hyung terkikik. Uh!

~…~

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Changmin lagi. Changmin berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolahku sedang ngobrol dengan Jae hyung. Tunggu… Jae hyung? Oh tidak ini bisa bahaya! Jae hyung bisa menyindirku habis-habisan kalau tahu aku suka namja yang lebih muda. Eh… Emangnya aku suka Changmin? Ah tauk! Pulang lewat gerbang lain saja.

"Junsu!" panggil Jae hyung. Ukh terpaksa aku mendatangi mereka.

"Ah kau sudah datang hyung? Kalau begitu ayo langsung pulang" katanya Jae hyung hari ini mau menjemputku entah dengan apa.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Yunnie terburu-buru, tadinya aku mau menjemputmu dengan mobilnya."

"Lalu sekarang dia di mana?"

"Di parkiran. Sudah ya, bye!" katanya lagi. Aku curiga ada yang aneh, alasannya tidak bermutu sekali. Kalau memang terburu-buru kenapa tidak sms saja? Malah repot-repot ke sekolahku. "Changmin, titip dongsaengku yang manis itu ya~ Awas jangan kau apa-apakan!" serunya dari kejauhan. Memangnya aku perempuan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin padaku?

"Beres Jaejoong hyung" ucapnya. Apa? Dia memanggil Jae hyung dengan 'hyung'? Oh tidak, berarti Jae hyung sudah tahu dia lebih muda dariku. Ah apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggil Jae hyung dengan embel-embel 'hyung'?"

"Loh wajar'kan? Jaejoong hyung'kan lebih tua dariku."

"Iya, tapi nanti dia tahu kalau kamu lebih muda dariku."

"Nggak mesti begitu, 'kan bisa aja aku seumuran sama kamu. 'kan kamu juga manggil Jaejoong hyung dengan embel-embel 'hyung'."

"Oh iya juga ya?"

"Lagipula kenapa kalau aku lebih muda?"

"Aku tidak suka namja yang lebih muda dariku." Jawabku membuatnya terdiam. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? "Changmin, ayo pulang. Itu ada bis."

"Ah iya." Jawabnya singkat lalu naik bis dan diam lagi. Aduh jangan-jangan aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya. Eh memang kenapa kalau iya? Baru kenal kemaren ini. Tapi… rasanya aku tidak suka didiamkan olehnya.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi sampai rumahmu. Nanti terlewat lagi." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh iya." Jawabku lalu turun dari situ.

~…~

"Kyaa! Tampannya!"

"Iya tinggi sekali!"

"Oppa, jadilah pacarku!"

Ada apa sih hari ini? Kok ribut banget padahal sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Junsu-ah!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat kuhafal. Suara Changmin. Changmin mengenakan jas, Oh my… dia sangat tampan… jadi dia yang jadi objek keributan itu. Uh! Ngapain sih dia pakai jas seperti itu! Mau pamer ketampanan? Dia mendatangiku lalu tiba-tiba berjongkok di depanku sambil memberiku setangkai bunga. "Jadilah pacarku." Ucapnya di tengah kerumunan cewek-cewek tadi. Haha! Rasakan itu, Changmin nggak memilih kalian tapi aku. Eh tunggu, apa kata Changmin tadi? "Jika kau mau menyembunyikan hubungan kita di depan Jaejoong hyung tidak masalah, karena aku tidak mungkin menyamarkan usiaku. Jaejoong hyung sudah mengenalku karena aku adik Jung Yunho, pacarnya."

"Eh? Apa? Kau adik Yunho hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Kau tidak tanya." Jawabnya menyebalkan. "Lagipula aku juga tak tahu kau adik Jaejoong hyung. J-Jadi bagaimana hyung?" tanyanya gugup. Astaga dia manis sekali.

"Berdirilah, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu." Jawabku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku masih tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, aku belum yakin.

"Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?" tanyanya sambil berdiri. "Aku akan bertingkah seperti namja dewasa, aku tidak akan menggunakan seragam Touou saat aku bersamamu, aku—" ucapnya terpotong karena aku menciumnya lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang aku menolakmu? Maafkan aku kekanakan sekali. Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu lebih muda dariku. Hanya saja kita belum lama bersama, apa kau yakin yang kita rasakan ini benar-benar cinta?"

"Kalau aku sangat yakin hyung, tapi aku tak tahu tentang perasaanmu."

"…"

"Hyung?"

"Aku… aku yakin Minnie. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yey!" serunya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya menunjukkan dia sangat senang. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan. "Ups maaf hyung, sepertinya aku masih nampak kekanakan hehe… padahal aku sudah pakai jas keren begini."

"Aniyo, Gwaenchana. Jadilah kamu apa adanya. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

"Jinjjayo hyung? Aku senang sekali." Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

~…~

"Ciyeee ada yang punya pacar nih~ Lebih muda lagi~" sindir Jae hyung begitu aku sampai rumah.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyaku, dia hanya nyengir menyebalkan. "Lagipula kenapa kalau lebih muda? Changmin anak yang baik, dan aku mencintainya." Jawabku sambil berjalan ke kamar, tanpa melihat Jae hyung tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

* * *

A/N : Selesai juga… Maaf kalo endingnya maksa. Ini ff udah lama banget di lappie tapi nggak selesai-selesai. Aku tadi buka feelnya udah agak ilang dan udah lupa jalan ceritanya hehe… Mian… Jika berkenan, review please~


End file.
